villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jiralhanae
Jiralhanae (지랄하네 in Korean), also known as Brutes, are large, bipedal, giant ape-like species who comprise the most members of the Covenant. Their homeworld is Doisac. Role The Brutes were the second Covenant species encountered by the humans following the Kig-Yar raid on the freighter. The Brutes have an extreme hatred over the Sangheili, fueled by the Brute's natural aggressive nature and the Sangheili's attitudes of superiority. The Brutes have been part of the Covenant since before the destruction of the UNSC agricultural colony on Harvest, and were always feared by the Sangheili for their monomanical behavior. The Brute's plans to seize power over the Sangheili began with their alliance with the High Prophet of Truth during the Battle of Harvest, and continued to gain headway until the eventual splitting of the Covenant Empire. They eventually took the role of the Prophet's Honor Guards from the Sangheili after they failed to prevent the assassination of the High Prophet of Regret by SPARTAN John 117. Regret's assassination culminated in the Brutes replacing the Sangheili as the leaders of the Covenant Military. Members Quotes Halo 2 *"How much further must we heft this baggage? Any cell will do." *"Why not toss him into this lot?" *"They could use the meat." *"Them? What about us? My belly aches. And his flesh is seared just the way I like it." *"Weaklings!" *"Let's just throw them over the edge." *"Where's the fun in that?" *"I already checked there!" *"Just making sure..." *"Go see what's taking them so long!" *"He's just an Elite. Go! Kill him!" *"Not all dead? Raise the alarms!" *"Yes, Chieftain. A day's ration says I can do this in one cut." *"Two cuts at least." *"Elites!" *"Do not let Arbiter into the chamber! The Chieftain must complete his holy work." Halo 3 *"Spread out, you whelps! Find them!" *"Tell me its location!" *"A fresh scent. Spread out! Track it down!" *"Look, it has soiled itself! These are whelps, not warriors!" *"Success, holy one! We have taken their Command Center!" *"Not just yet, Noble Prophet." *"Yes, Holy One. It shall be done." *"Have the Drones scour these machines! Find out what these heathens know about the Ark!" *"Kill them with honor!" *"No-o-o-o! Hit the Carrier! Kill the Half Jaw and his crew!" *"Keep their backs at fraud. Drive the Heretic ships back to the portal!" *"Their cruisers mixed with ours! Watch your fire!" *"Do not fear the Prophets wrath, because if you fail, I will have your hide!" *"The pack will feast on you!" Halo 3: ODST *"Warn the Chieftain, the enemy has breached our lines!" *"Let no Human escape to say what they have seen!" *"Foward, warriors! Take this hill or die upon it!" *"Open this door, traitor!" *"We do the Prophets bidding, show no mercy!" Trivia *Jiralhanae is a Korean insult that aims those who either behave in a mind-bogglingly stupid manner or totally devoid of rationality/logic which describes the Jiralhanae' aggressive personality. Category:Brutes Category:Fanatics Category:Halo Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Hostile Species Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Video Game Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Supremacists Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Pawns Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Protective Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dimwits Category:Man-Eaters